ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Modifyers: Tales of Agent Xero
is an American animated action-adventure-comedy spy television series, being created by and . It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and it airs on Nickelodeon since June 8th, 2017. Synopsis Two weeks after the original short, Agent Xero is on the way to fight down any kind of menace and foes. Characters Main *'Agent Xero' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a happy-go-lucky and friendly teenage secret agent who heads out for peril and adventure. *'Mole' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Xero's shapeshifting robotic assistant who helps her with her missions by using his powers to aid her. Supporting *'Katz' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - the charismatic head of L.I.F.E. who assigns Xero and Mole with their missions and often tries to keep her on the right path. *'Agent Dos' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a funny L.I.F.E. agent who is smitten with Xero and occasionally helps her with her missions as well as giving some advice to her. *'Kenny' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - L.I.F.E.'s geeky head scientist who is Mole's creator and provides Xero with several gadgets, even though she uses some of them for personal needs. *'Sparko' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Xero's playful pet dog who occasionally follows her in her missions. *'Agent Carrie' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Xero's girly best friend who is a spy as well and often aids her whenever she needs extra help. *'Agent Lucy' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Xero's self-absorbed rival who often competes with her to become the best agent around as she often TBD. *'Kathy' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a TBD merchant who sells special goods to Xero and Mole like TBD. Antagonists *'Baron Vain' (also voiced by Paul Rugg) - a clumsy wannabe supervillain who aims to rule over the entire world. **'Rat' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Baron Vain's insane henchman who is rather stupid and TBD. *'B.A.D.', consisting of: **'Dogz' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - the vicious head of B.A.D. who TBD. **'Agent One' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - B.A.D.'s self-absorbed head agent who TBD. *'Wolfa' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - a sadistic wolf-like criminal who TBD. **'Charlotte Rogue' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - one of Xero's diguises who has split into Wolfa's seductive henchgirl and TBD. *'Jonah Knockout' (voiced by Nolan North) - a tough robotic actor who TBD. *'Sylvianne Barnier' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a greedy French-accented fashion designer who has perfected a line of clothes that act on their own to become TBD. *'Maximus the Rough' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a stupid warlord who aims for the conquest of the world, even though he doesn't know how to be a TBD. *'Countess Elizabeth' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a TBD vampire who leads an army of vampires TBD. *'Maximilien Timebomb' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a geeky unemployed nerd who created a massive computer virus to TBD. *'Captain Panther' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a anthromorphic panther who attempts to force Xero to marry him and be his wife. *'Mr. E' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a TBD who TBD. * Xero's disguises *'Lacey Shadows' - Baron Vain's tomboyish and competent henchgirl who is willing to kill for Vain. *'Greta Undge' - a rough rock star who is known for her rather rebellious attitude and her massive stardom status. *'Princess Renée Lee' - a beautiful princess who rules the distand land of Opius and TBD. *'Hilda Bee' - a cool hippie who often gets TBD. *'Ava Wright' - a fearless aviator who TBD. *'Annie Rockins' - a fancy British maid who works TBD. *'Sailor Cure' - a TBD magical girl who TBD. *'Captain Wonder' - a TBD superheroine who TBD. * *'Charlotte Rogue (formerly)' - a seductive criminal who serves Wolfa and is more cowardly than her boss, later splitting off from Xero and becoming her own person. Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Following the death of Chris Reccardi on May 2nd, 2019, Lynne Naylor assumed full responsibility of the show's production. *This is the second Nickelodeon series to be picked up from a failed pilot. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:The Modifyers Category:2017 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas